With reference to FIG. 8 for the structure of a conventional quick connector, the conventional quick connector comprises a socket 5 for inserting a connector 6, a ball 51 latched into a circular groove 61 formed on the peripheral side of the connector 6 for coupling the socket 5 and the connector 6 securely, so as to use high-pressure gas to drive a tool connected to the other end of the connector 6.
When it is necessary to remove the connector 6, the connector 6 may shoot out to cause accidents since high-pressure gas has not been released but still remains in the socket 5. Therefore, the conventional device generally has an insert slot 52 and an insert rod 53 disposed on the socket 5 and at positions above the ball 51, and the insert rod 53 can be driven to slide along the insert slot 52 when the control element 54 is operated to remove the connector 6. After the ball 51 leaves the circular groove 61 of the connector 6 during the process of removing the connector 6 from the socket 5 as shown in FIG. 9, the ball 51 slides from the insert rod 53 into the circular groove 61 to produce a second-stage latch effect to pause the removal action of the connector 6. Now, the high-pressure gas remained in the connector 6 starts releasing, and the control element 54 will be operated to continue the removal of the connector 6 again after the release of pressure is completed, so as to achieve the effect of removing the connector 6 more safely.
Although the conventional structure involves the two-stage action including the actions for releasing the pressure first and then removing the connector 6, there is only one control element 54 provided for controlling the two-stage action, so that the two-stage actions do not have a clear cut point. In other words, even if the user presses the control element 54 without controlling the pressing force such as pressing the control element 54 without paying attention to the control of the force of pressing at a busy work, then the second-stage removal action may take place without completing the first-stage pressure releasing action. Now, there is still a risk of shooting out the connector 6 by the high-pressure gas.